litanyfandomcom-20200213-history
Litany Dictionary
A dictionary of all the fictional terms and phrases within the Litany Universe. To find terms quickly, use the key combination "Ctrl+F" on PC or "Command+F" on Mac to operate your browser's search function. A B * C * D * E Esxh`iѵun (Adjective.) (/Es.kh.i.vun/) Dominish word used to describe anything originating from outside of the Ecclesiarchal Dominion of Empyrion. Generically, it means "Ex-Empyrian" or more literally "Originating from outside of Empyria". It is comprised of the Dominish prefix Es meaning "not" or "outside" (and in some respects "foreign") and the suffix -''xh`iѵun'' meaning "Of Ecclesiarchal/Empyrian association." :Example: Wi Esxh`iѵun Esnaj`xh, trans.: "The Non-Empyrian Soldiers". ::(''as ''Noun.) A moderately vulgar and insulting title used within the Dominish language. Used similarly to "traitor", "outsider" or "foreigner". ::(Antonyms): Iжxh`iѵun F * G Gamma Poles (Noun.) The twin gargantuan gamma ray bubbles that jar out from either pole of the galactic core. Used as central reference points in stellar navigation. Within human science, their physical origin remains unclear. Great Glorious Regime (Proper noun.) A system of governance envisioned by Emperor Andromeda, Grand Prince Albion and the numerous other officials of the Emperor's inner circle. Also referred to as "Novanglianism" in ideological terms, it is a variant of extreme right monarchistic fascism that incorporates biological racism, male dominance and xenophobia. The regime is regulated and enforced by the Royal Constitution and Andromedan royal family, the latter of which is also co-represented by its galactic aristocracy, its Church of Anglish Orthodox and the military. H * I Instant Waygate Technology (Noun.) Advanced Waygate technology used exclusively by the Nova Anglian Empire. It can allow the crossing of the entire known galaxy in around 1-2 seconds with good gravitational conditions and a use of pre-established wormholes. The science behind this technology is known to be a closely-guarded secret, a knowledge shared between only the highest echelons of Anglian techno-adepts and the highest members of House Andromeda itself. Iжxh`iѵun Aбot Empyrion (Proper Noun) Official Dominish name for the Ecclesiarchal Dominion of Empyrion. A word difficult to both pronounce and understand by native Anglian speakers (especially with the combined ж'' and stressed ''xh), the phrase's odd nature is often used to alienate Anglian citizens toward anything to do with Empyrion customs. In capsule form, the phase can either mean "Ecclsiarchy domineered Dominish civilisation of Empyrion" or "The Ecclesiarchy's dominion of all civilisation: Empyrion". J * K * L Light Cannon (Noun.) High-grade Laser cannons used by the Nova Anglian Empire. Typically used on super heavy tanks and small starships. "Heavy Light Cannon" models are much larger and infinitely more deadly variants typically mounted on the hulls of larger starships. Their large size and energy consumption make them impractical for conventional ground warfare M * N Nhж (Noun.) (/Nhzsh/) Dominish word roughly translating to the Anglian word "soul" but viewed within the perspective of a "divine soul", the soul or "fabric" of the very stars and the universe itself, of which the collective consciousness of the human race and all other living creatures are an irrevocable part of. In the Nhж`wiy religion, the Nhж is affected in positive or negative ways by the actions of every individual and how they treat the environment, fellow people and other living creatures. O Onaѩ (Adjective.) (/On.arkh/, Dominish ѩ) Dominish word, loosely translating to "Unified", "Bonded" or "Brotherhood". It refers to a kind of strong, powerful union that is incapable of separation, so much so that it is often used to literally signify a permanent bond. Owut (Noun.) (/Owe.wut/) Dominish word meaning "song". P * Q * R * S * T * U The Unknown (Proper noun). Also known as The Resistance. A supposedly fictional underground galactic organisation officially run by Empyrians, Roskii and corrupt Anglians bent upon overthrowing the Great Glorious Regime and seeing forth the murder of Emperor Andromeda and his family. Whilst its presence is heavily publicised as the "great enemy from within", many claim it to be an urban legend engineered by the Anglian State, keeping quiet and accepting the new regime simply to stay alive with a roof above their head. In reality, it does exist. It has no true leader, as it exists only in the hearts and minds of the few who chose to rebel against Nova Anglia, existing in small individual pockets upon hundreds of thousands of worlds. Its practice is represented by the old Anglian Eagle, often displayed upon militant counter-propaganda depicting the Eagle devouring the Nova Anglian haloed gryphon. V * W Waygate Technology (Noun.) Conventional Wormhole technology. Typically slow-acting and cumbersome to activate, operate and maintain, they are the most common method of space travel. Conventional Waygate technology can allow the crossing of 10 light years in an hour (with good gravitational conditions and an access to pre-established wormholes), approximating to 240 light years in a day's journey, or, assuming an uninterrupted purely via-waygate journey, 500 days to cross the entire known galaxy. Ѡulaѩt (Noun) (/Wool.aht/) Dominish word meaning "Ancient calendar" or "Ancient season cycle". Used primarily (shortened as ѡul) to signify the years after the foundation of the Ecclesiarchal Dominion of Empyrion, much like the Anno Imperii used by Anglia. X X`wy (Noun.) (/Ex.wii/). Dominish word, translating to "People" or "the people". Written as X`wiy if presented poetically, further giving the word a strong feeling similar to that of the phrase "the people and their many generations of ancestors together as one". Y * Z * ~ Ѧamos (Noun.) (Kar.moss) A rich, powerful Dominish word meaning "Soul", "Love", "Purity" and "Lifeblood". Refers to the strongest and most sincere of lust-less love, however can also symbolise a love for one's people or passion to achieve. 123 *